Talk:Alexander Hamilton
Remembrance culture was created by the U.S. defeat in the Second Mexican War so it couldn't have existed after the War of Secession. ML4E 21:40, 25 June 2007 (UTC) No, but its basic elements, like resentment of Southern founding fathers, could. Rosecrans said at one point while the war was on "I'm starting to think Washington was a damned Virginian and the Rebs are welcome to him." Turtle Fan 23:45, 25 June 2007 (UTC) I agree that there was resentment against the CS in the US but I would not say that Rememberance culture existed until it was created by Blaine. Otherwise you are being whiggish ;) ML4E 00:06, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Hamilton was involved in the original American political sex scandal? I've never heard of Maria Reynolds. I feel disappointed. I had read once (not sure where, who knows if it was worth the paper it was printed on) that Hamilton's illegitimacy left him disgusted with the casual attitudes of prominent men toward marriage. Apparently not. Turtle Fan 03:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. I admire Hamilton quite a bit, but there is much one has to overlook. TR 15:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That I can understand. This isn't Heaven and none of us are angels. Still, I'd never heard of Maria Reynolds before and I had no idea he, umm, struggled with infidelity. And that his was the original sex scandal in American politics--Well, at least many other prominent statesmen have followed his example. Turtle Fan 22:40, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Burr to some degree or another followed suit. TR 22:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::How ironic. ::::Then again, maybe not. It's not exactly like it's an unusual temptation to succumb to. Turtle Fan 23:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Burr's problem was a little worse. He was allegedly having an affair with his own daughter, and those rumors made the round. Hamiltonians played their part in circulating them. A few historians have conceded that said affair probably did take place. TR 23:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Federalist Party Category Creation Wasn't there talk a while back about creating a category for people who were part of the Federalist Party? If there was, I don't remember which article had the discussion on the talk page. If think it would be a good idea to have a Federalist Party category to be created, especially for the people who were once part of the part such as Alexander Hamilton, John Adams, John Quincy Adams (before he became a Democratic-Republican), Daniel Webster (before he became a National Republican and then a Whig), and James Buchanan (before he became a Democrat in 1834). -- 14:05, October 31, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :It was discussed and ultimately vetoed because Turtledove has done nothing with the Federalist Party. We can review. I believe the conversation was on Talk:Thaddeus Stevens. TR (talk) 14:19, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't see any merit to it at this point, especially since, of everyone named above, only Hamilton and Adams actually did anything important with their membership. (Come to think of it, I'm having a hard time thinking of anyone not named above who actually did anything important with their membership, either.) Turtle Fan (talk) 22:10, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Hmm, you two do have some points. However, this wiki does have a category for members of the U.S. Whig Party, despite the party not appearing in any of Turtledove's works. I guess we will figure something out. ::::Well, the existence of the Confederate Whigs in 191, not to mention British Whigs, made that a little more necessary. If HT were to create a fictional version of the Federalist Party, then I would certainly be less opposed to creating the category for the OTL gang. TR (talk) 14:40, November 1, 2016 (UTC) By the way TR, thanks for telling me where the old discussion of the Federalist Party was! I had completely forgotten that it was on the Thaddeus Stevens talk page. -- 12:00, November 1, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :You're welcome. TR (talk) 14:40, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Federalists that Turtledove Has Used So Far Sorry to revive a long-dead thread, but I just wanted to list all the people the Turtledove has used so far that have been members of the US Federalist Party just in case anyone changes their minds about having a Federalist Party category (which I doubt you guys will but just to be on the safe side). * Thaddeus Stevens * Alexander Hamilton * John Adams * John Quincy Adams * James Buchanan * Daniel Webster --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:00, August 21, 2018 (UTC) :Hmm. Many of those, I would have figured they weren't old enough to have been Federalists. :And it's still got no relevance to anything HT has written. (I wouldn't mind seeing him try to cash in on good ol Hamilton's sky high popularity these days and do an AH where the old boy lives.) Turtle Fan (talk) 05:37, August 22, 2018 (UTC) ::He's been pretty clear on his indifference to Revolutionary and early Federal US history in the past. But, given the more random and eclectic of his short works lately, an alternate Hamilton story seems more likely now than it did even five years ago. TR (talk) 21:57, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :::Such was my thought. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:39, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Scots Father I'm really not sure why the father is on the nationality line at all. The article isn't about him. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:01, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :Good point. TR (talk) 04:35, September 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Besides, the Scotsman was hardly a force in the younger Hamilton's life. As I recall, when he was ten his father quit, full of it, debt-ridden. As a result, by the time he met his wife, he'd been livin without a family since he was a child. His father left, his mother died, he grew up buck wild. He never forgot his mother's face--it was real--which is why, as long as he was alive, Eliza never had to feel so helpless. ::But for the father, nothing. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:23, September 1, 2018 (UTC) :::For the purpose of nationality for colonials, the mother country is used. Benjamin Franklin, Custis Cawthorne, George Washington and Victor Radcliff are "English" until the 1770s, Roland Kersauzon is French, etcetera.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:28, September 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::"British citizen" then, not Scots. TR (talk) 15:07, September 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::No one's disputing that James Hamilton was a Scotsman. We don't have an article on him, however. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:08, September 2, 2018 (UTC)